Tease Me
by The-Derranged-Duo
Summary: Second in the 'Revenge in the Pocket' series. Jack decides to put a certain feathered implement in Ianto's pocket for all the team to find. Ianto decides to punish the captain for embarrassing him. The feathered implement comes in handy.


Tease Me.

Sequel To Jack In Cuffs.

Ianto was worried. Jack had called a meeting in the boardroom, pulled them all in, been specific about the time. And he wasn't even there. Jack had never skipped out on a meeting. He loved public speaking too much. It was strange.

The others seemed fine about it. They sat, casually around the table, chatting about Weevils.

"And I swear I saw Janet in the clothing department buying a boiler suit!" Gwen laughed, throwing both her hands up in jest.

"I certainly hope she was planning to dress herself!" Tosh replied, casting a pointed glance at Owen,

"Hey, you can joke, but have you ever tried putting a Weevil's jump suit on? It's not easy I can assure you!" he pouted,

"I'd never have guessed that boiler suits were your style, Owen" Ianto teased, deadpan, but a tad distracted.

Owen huffed just a little, the girls giggled; obviously imagining Owen dressed as a Weevil. The Welshman couldn't quite bring himself to continue with the joking. He knew something was wrong. Jack never did this. Jack always showed up for meetings.

"Right guys, I'm sorry to be a bore, but does anyone know what's happened to Jack?" Ianto asked, moving to stand at the head of the conference table.

"Not a clue. Exactly how late is he?" Owen replied, glancing briefly around the boardroom, as if he were searching for the absent captain.

"Um…" Ianto said, delving into his pocket for his stopwatch, "Exactly twenty seven minutes and thirty one seconds."

He had pressed the little button at the top the minute he'd realised Jack wasn't in the room. When he looked back up at the team, he noticed all three of them gawking at the table in front of him.

"What…" Owen asked, "is _that_?" he pointed at a long, bright pink feather on the end of a thin, black, hollow tube.

Ianto flushed, realising what the object was, and where it had come from.

"Er… that's a…er… it's a…" he stammered,

"That's a tickle teaser, that is!" Gwen burst out laughing.

Ianto was suddenly desperate for the floor to open up and swallow him. A battle to the death with a Weevil sounded nice right about now.

"You kinky bastard!" Owen chuckled, picking up the feather and swishing it about in the air in front of him.

He swallowed, hard, suddenly realising what Jack had done. It was a set up. Jack's idea of revenge for putting the handcuffs in his pocket last night. He had heard the team talking about Jack's embarrassment at being caught having a 'wet daydream' during a case.

Out of the shadows, just outside the boardroom, he heard someone give a small cough. Intense cobalt eyes locked with his, darkened with lust.

He'd waited until the rest of the team had gone home. Waited until Jack had settled in his office.

Then he'd made his move.

Now Jack was handcuffed to his chair, wearing only his coat. The sides were spread open enough to reveal almost every inch of his tantalizing flesh.

"So… did you think it was funny to set me up like that?" Ianto growled, perching on the edge of the desk.

"A little," the captain admonished.

Ianto got up, moving one step closer with every word he spoke.

"So, what should we do about your punishment?" he asked, kicking Jack's legs apart.

"As long as it involves you touching me within the next couple of seconds, I don't really care what you do," Jack replied.

He was already hard from the anticipation of it.

Ianto stood between Jack's legs, looking down at the near naked captain.

"I've got you at my mercy, i sir /i ," the young man purred.

He knelt down, licking a stripe down Jack's chest.

"You know, this really could come in useful," he said, taking the tickle teaser out of his pocket.

He placed the tube between his lips, touching the feather end to Jack's chest. He blew through the straw, raising the goosebumps on Jack's skin.

"God!" Jack groaned, "Do that again!"

Ianto ran the feather down the length of Jack's body, spending a great deal of time twirling it 'round the older man's erection.

Jack practically whimpered, going wild at the feel of the soft feather running over his overly-sensitive skin. He bucked, mindlessly, desperate for something substantial against his shaft.

"Shh, Jack, you'll just have to wait," Ianto murmured, his breath panting hotly against the captain's ear.

He leaned forward, oh so slowly, and brought his lips to Jack's in a long, languid kiss.

When he drew back, he ran the feather over Jack's bottom lip. Licking at the skin on the captain's neck, he moved the teaser over the wet flesh, blowing through the hollow tube. He threw the little thing over his shoulder, abandoning it in favour of his own hands.

Jack's head snapped back when he felt Ianto's thumb rub over the head of his cock.

"Oh God, fuck me!" the captain groaned.

Fin.


End file.
